I'm Not Who You Think I Am
by PegasusHydra
Summary: The immortal daughter of Nemesis and Zelos escapes from Olympus into the mortal world. She quickly gains a crush on a mortal, but another mortal, a daughter of Nike, has the same crush. The immortal daughter of Zelos gets jealous of her sibling since Nike and Zelos are related. Will they ever be friends or will they be enemies forever? And what about the mortal boy? (on hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

_Kokkinos's PoV_

It's so boring living in Mt. Olympus. Being a goddess doesn't sound as glorious as it sounds. I'm always stuck in my room doing nothing! Well… I'm doing _something_, but I'm not respected as much. Apparently, I'm a super minor goddess that nobody knows except my parents. To be honest, I was jealous of how all the other gods got all the respect. Oh! By the way, my name is Kokkinos (or Kinos for short), daughter of Nemesis, goddess of revenge, and Zelos, god of jealousy. Anyway, I prepared my get away today. I only needed something to distract the guards, so I came up with a really good lie and I changed form as a mortal. A white shirt and pants that mortals call "jeans" appeared on my mortal form. Man, no wonder mortals are always grumpy; these "jeans" are so uncomfortable.

"Who are you?" the guards yelled.

"I just came back from completing a quest for Lady Aphrodite," I said meekly.

"Okay," the guards lowered their swords and let me in the elevator.

I smiled to myself and pressed the button to the 1st floor.

As soon as I stepped down, I ran out the door, trying not to disturb the doorman who was reading a strange colorful papyrus with multi pages.

I chose a small, peaceful looking town and teleported there. Immediately, I regretted choosing to come here, because it seemed like a very poor town. Basically, a dumpster compared to Olympus. There weren't many people, but apparently, I was lucky enough to run into one. I bumped into someone and that person apparently had some sort of hot drink. The white shirt turned brown and it was very warm and wet. This day was _not_ going well.

"I am so sorry!" a male voice said.

The white shirt turned brown and it was sticky and wet. This day was not going well.

"Are you okay?" the voice came over me and I looked up.

The mortal looked very worried as if Zeus was about to punish him and he knew about it. He wore jeans and a blue shirt that had strange circular pins attached to the front. He carried a strange looking goblet that used to contain the brown drink inside.

"I am so sorry!" the mortal said.

Okay, usually I would disintegrate the mortal or send him to the Underworld because I don't forgive anyone unless, they had the power to bring me to my knees. However, this mortal looked so handsome, I was at a loss of words. I tried to speak, but I couldn't. Words would stay at the end of my throat and I would just stare at him.

What is wrong with me?!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chrysaline's PoV_

I headed toward the arena clutching my helmet and my sword. I rubbed the angel wings on my necklace nervously. I was also wearing my armor which didn't help me keep cool from under the sun. This town was really small and poor, but it had a lot of events where you could win a lot of nice things that were donated from other places. I don't know why they're using it like that, but I won't complain. Since it was a small town with not that many citizens, everyone knew everyone. However, I didn't have any friends. At least, not yet. To them, I was just a cold and selfish person that won all the events.

I'm the daughter of Nike, the goddess of victory. As far as I know, there's only two demigods in this town. Me and this boy. I don't know his name, I only know who his godly parent is, Aphrodite. I saw him carrying a charm of a dove everywhere he went. Most would think that it was just a coincidence, but I heard him praying to his mother (I know it was rude, but I couldn't help it). He never entered any contests—I was pretty sure he wouldn't even win them if he entered unless they were beauty contests—but he still had nice things. Probably from his rich dad from the city. I entered most contests and came out as the winner of all of them. So I also had pretty nice stuff too. From the town, we were the people with the nicest things and we were only twelve and thirteen (I'm only guessing his age). Personally, I thought he looked okay, but I heard from my siblings at Camp Half-Blood that most of the Aphrodite kids were shallow and very annoying.

The horn sounded and I ran in the arena where all the contestants were waiting.

"First round is Chrysaline against Alexander!" the judge called.

I put on my helmet and rechecked my armor straps.

"You don't look like much," Alexander snorted. "I don't see why they all lost to a _girl._"

"Shut it," I muttered. "You won't be saying that later when you lose."

He smirked and went out on the battlefield. I scowled under my helmet and went out the opposite direction.

"Here is Chrysaline and Alexander!" the judge yelled to the crowd.

The small crowd cheered loudly as we entered. Or at least, they cheered for Alexander. Their cheers became quiet as I came in. I looked up at the stands and saw the son of Aphrodite with a cup of… something. Next to him was a girl that I knew that was _not_ from this town. She was wearing a white shirt stained with hot chocolate. _So that was what was in the cup,_ I thought and the horn blew again for us to start.

Alexander quickly charged at me with his sword and I easily sidestepped. He tried to stab me but I locked my sword with his and came out unharmed.

"I don't look like much, huh?" I mocked.

Alexander growled and I hit the hilt of his blade and disarmed him. His sword skidded across the arena and I had my sword point at his throat.

"Chrysaline wins!" the judge said. Probably a line that he said many times.

The crowd cheered, a bit forcibly, I noticed, but went back inside.

I took off my helmet and my long caramel brown hair tumbled down my shoulders.

"That was all luck," Alexander was grumbling to his friends. "She wasn't good at all! If I'd gotten to analyze her style more, I would've won! Plus, I was already hot from the sun!"

I snorted. Like Alexander would actually _analyze._ His so-called strategy was only offense, but he was one of the best swordsmen in town. Surprising.

"That _wasn't_ all luck," I corrected. "If I'm not that good, how did I beat one of the best swordsmen in town? And _everyone's_ hot from the sun. Why? You don't want to admit that you lost to a girl?"

Alexander clenched his fists and probably would've punched me, but I walked away. I took off my armor in the arena and went outside.

Luckily, I was wearing my short-sleeved shirt under the armor so it helped. But the bad thing was that I was wearing jeans. Great. I heard the horn sound for the next contestants. I would see who won later, when it was my turn again. I tied my hair into a ponytail and walked into an empty piece of land. There was no one around in town; they were all at the arena. I always came here to pray to my mother.

_Mother, help me,_ I prayed.

There was a blinding white light and a woman with angel wings came out of the light. She was wearing just a regular white t-shirt and jeans with a badge that said: _Proudly Marked as Athena's Charioteer! _

I bowed respectfully, though it felt weird bowing to my mother.

"Chrissy!" Nike said cheerfully. "How are you? You're doing pretty great in the contests."

"I'm—uh, doing fine!" I said. "I just prayed to you for help!"

Nike observed her. "You look like you're doing fine. What do you need help with?"

"People think I'm a cold and selfish person!" I exclaimed. "And I don't even have any friends here!"

My mother put a hand on my shoulder. "That's because they're jealous. With great victories, comes great jealousy. And that's even more worse here since this town is really poor. And did you even try talking to other people here?"

I nodded. "I tried to make friends with some other girls, but they just tried to steal things from me."

Nike tut-tut sound. "That's jealousy again. In fact, my brother Zelos," she chuckled, "he would always get so jealous of me because of my victories. We still fight now and then. In fact, a daughter of Zelos and N— never mind. Can't say."

"What?"

"No, it's nothing. Anyway, how's your father?"

I scowled. My father used to participate in the Olympics and won 1st place which is how he caught Nike's attention. Now we barely talked or contacted each other. "You know how he is. He's in the city with another wife and another kid."

"It's just a way to get over himself," Nike said. "Anyway, go back to the arena. It's going to be your turn soon."

The horn sounded. She was right. They were going to decide the matches soon. "Thank you mother." Nike gave me a reassuring smile and I ran all the way back to the arena.

* * *

**Thank you to those who have reviewed and followed this story! Hopefully this'll get updated more often than the Quest of Five (or Six?).**


	3. Chapter 3

_Kokkinos's PoV_

The mortal boy gave me some small cloth to wipe the stain off.

"I'm fine," I managed to get my voice back, and refused the cloth.

I ran in the other direction and hid behind a small house. I looked around if I was alone, and I was. I quickly swapped the stained shirt for a new black one, and went back to the crowd.

"Next up is Jeremy and Chrysaline!" the announcer yelled.

A blonde boy and the girl who won the previous round came out. So her name was Chrysaline… I think I heard that before…

FLASHBACK

My mother and Nike were talking and I was bored, so I eavesdropped.

"My daughter… Chrysaline… great at every competition… won so many races…" Nike's voice boasted.

"Don't care… swear on River Styx… she will fall and… meet someone… crush her heart… never win again after that…" Nemesis said.

Their voices were drowned by a crack of lightning.

END OF FLASHBACK

That girl… she was the cursed daughter of Nike.

I had to stop them; I sensed the negative energy between them. They were about to fight, so I stepped between them. They were not a match together, and I needed to get them away from each other.

In short, I turned the boy into a blue jay and used the Mist on the other mortals, who went back to their daily duties, forgetting everything about the competition.

"Who are you? Are you a half-blood?" Chrysaline and the boy who spilled the drink asked. They must have noticed; and by the way the boy must have been something else then a real mortal then to notice the Mist. Plus, mortals had shallow souls because they're, well shallow, self-centered, and greedy; although half-bloods are the same, they only have half souls because they have half their souls away from their godly parents, and their soul is from their mortal parent. A/N: Gods and goddesses don't have souls because if they had one, they could die and their souls would go to the Underworld

"No, but I know you're the daughter of Nike," I spat as if Nike was a horrible goddess (which is true).

"Then who are you?" Chrysaline asked.

"Someone you should not be associated with, dear," a deep voice answered.

Zelos appeared in front of us. I knew I would be in trouble once everyone in Olympus noticed I was gone. My father, or Zelos, wore a black toga and a black wreath with his gold-and-black sandals he always wears (I'm surprised they didn't wear out the last million years).

"Um… hi?" I squeaked.

"Why did you escape?" Zelos boomed.

"Uh…" I trailed off.

"STOP! You disobeyed me, now back to your room!" Zelos yelled and he flashed me into my room.

Last I saw the two demigods, they were still stunned from Zelos's appearance.

Now I'm stuck in my room again. Home Bitter Home.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chrysaline's PoV_

I stayed stunned until that other girl disappeared in a flash of bright light.

"Gee, that was a nice meeting," I muttered.

Adonis, the son of Aphrodite, stared at me. "Yeah. You're just mad that you didn't win another contest."

"No I'm not!" I said angrily.

"_Sure,_" Adonis said sarcastically.

"Shut up," I growled and stormed away from the arena.

I whirled around and hoped that Adonis couldn't see me crying. I kicked the door open of my house and slammed it shut as soon as I got in.

My house was really small which isn't surprising since this is a small and poor city. It only had a bedroom, a kitchen, a restroom, and a living room. But it was still big compared to the other houses. They usually had everything cramped into one room. To be honest, Nike just gave me the house when I came here when I was ten. She offered to give me a bigger house, but I said no because I didn't want it to stand out. Adonis on the other hand, didn't care about blending in, and had a mansion at the corner of the town.

Adonis… that jerk. I jumped on my bed and buried my head in my pillow, letting the tears come out. Maybe the other citizens were right. Maybe I _was_ a cold and selfish person.

_Stupid people, stupid Adonis, stupid me!_ I thought.

There was a knock on the door but I ignored it.

They kept knocking and I finally yelled, "Go away!"

"Just open the door, or I'm breaking it down!" Adonis's voice said.

"I'd love to see you try," I muttered.

Adonis kept knocking repeatedly making the walls shake.

I growled in frustration and opened the door. Adonis almost fell on his face because of the force he was using. "Look, I don't care if your mom is Aphrodite, and you have a mansion, or if that you have a sweet life. It was not nice seeing you and bye," I said.

"What?" he said staring at me. I tried to slam the door, but he held it. "The other citizens were right. You _are_ cold and selfish."

I glared at him, my eyes probably red from crying. "I figured that out on my own. And look whose calling me selfish. A person with a mansion and everything that they want!"

I slammed the door on his face and just collapsed on the floor and sobbed loudly. I didn't care if Adonis heard, or if anyone else heard. I just wanted to be alone. I didn't sleep or eat that night.

A few days later, I went outside for some fresh air. I stayed in my house for the past few days, just crying or sleeping most of the time. I went past a flyer for another contest; another sword contest.

"You're going to enter it again? I guess you would, being all selfish and all," someone said.

I whirled around and saw Adonis looking at the flyer too. I remembered what Nike had said: _With great victories, comes great jealousy._ I took a deep breath and tried to keep my cool. I probably didn't do that so well.

"So what if I was?" I said. "You jealous?"

"I heard that your mother is a divine jerk," he said.

"Interesting," I said. "Because _I_ heard that a person next to me was a mortal jerk!"

He turned around and faced me. "Do you really hate me _that_ much?"

"Do you hate me and my mother that much?"

"Can you please answer my question?"

"I don't know," I said answering the question that he just asked.

I turned on my heel and tried to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist. He didn't look that intimidating, being shorter than me and all, but he locked eyes with me.

"Sorry," he said and walked away.

I took a quick debate whether or not to call out and apologize, but I decided against it. It'll only make a longer conversation and I didn't want to talk to anyone.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! . This was typed late in the night. So sorry if it's bad.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Kokkinos's PoV _

Bored. Bored. Bored.

I am so bored! Staying in my room doing nothing is so boring! I would rather be wearing a brown, hot drink-stained shirt. The boy who spilled the drink on my shirt was pretty cute. I had to admit that I would do almost anything to meet that half-blood again. I had to find a way to get out, but Zelos told Nemesis that I snuck out and I got grounded. Ugh. Why can't they give me more freedom? I'm 1600 years old! I should be able to have my own chariot by now (and have lessons too)!

I needed to get out of here, NOW! And as if someone heard my plea, Aphrodite popped into my room.

"What are you doing here?" I spat. Aphrodite was not one of my favorite goddesses.

"Helping your complicated love life, silly! I know you have an interest in one of my sons," Aphrodite said.

"What's his name? How did you know?" I asked desperately.

"Adonis. Ahh… I knew one of my sons would catch your attention," Aphrodite sighed.

"Adonis," I murmured. So that was his name; it was very fitting.

"If you want to see him again, I can help you, but I can't assure your love life will be simple. I'll make yours with a few twists and turns," Aphrodite said.

"Just help me get out of this stupid place," I pleaded.

"Okay, but they might recognize you; so you need to stay undercover," Aphrodite explained. "Don't expose yourself and cause chaos like last time."

"Fine," I replied.

"I also want you to pretend to be a mortal," Aphrodite commanded as she sprinkled some powder on me. Soon, I had a green checkered puffy-sleeved, knee-high dress with white flats.

"Seriously? This dress?" I said in surprise.

"It looks cute on you!" Aphrodite squealed.

"No it does not!" I shouted back.

"Right! I forgot hair and make-up!" Aphrodite attacked me with a bunch of smelly brushes, sponges, and other make-up materials.

"This is horrible!" I yelled at the top of my lungs (good thing my room is sound proof).

"You look wonderful! My son likes pretty girls you know," Aphrodite said.

"Fine, I'll keep this on," I grumbled.

"Bye dear! This is the most I can help you with!" Aphrodite said as she snapped her fingers, and I was back at the town, in front of a house that was bigger than the rest.

I saw the boy- I mean Adonis again. He opened the door and came out.

"Ah! You've arrived! You're Jade, right?" he asked.

So this was the amazing name Aphrodite came up with.

"Y-yeah. What's your name?" I asked.

"Adonis," he replied with a smile.

He welcomed me in and said, "Umm… your room is upstairs, third door to the right. Oh, and if you need anything, just tell me."

After that, he disappeared into the hall. I walked upstairs and went into my room. The moment I walked in, there was only one way to describe the room: green. The room was filled with the color green! Green curtains were arranged neatly over the window, green pillows and green blankets covered the bed, and green cushions were placed around the room. The room looked really comfortable.

_Thank you, Aphrodite._ I thought I'd never say that.

I heard shouting outside, so I left the room to see what happened. Adonis and Chrysaline were arguing in front of a house. After Adonis said something, Chrysaline slammed the door of the house which was probably her house.

I wonder what they were talking about. Were they talking about what happened a few days ago? I need to investigate Chrysaline more. She has a mysterious aura around her, so I should get to know her better. Something is just suspicious about her.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chrysaline's PoV_

After the day I had another argument with Adonis by the flyer, I was constantly outside training. It wasn't the best way to get over myself, but I didn't want to stay home again for several days. I trained by the place where I prayed to my mother. It was great since it was empty.

That's what I did for the next few days. Train for the next competition. One day, I was training throughout the night when there was a roar behind me where my house was. I whirled around and saw a dark thing near my house.

"Oh no," I muttered and ran over there.

Now that I was closer, I identified the monster as a drakon.

_Stupid drakon_, I thought.

I leaped at the drakon and drove my sword between its scales and it roared in pain. It started stumbling around and its big foot came down on my house and crushed it. Crushed my house into pieces of wood.

"What the heck was that for?!" I yelled.

That jerk. There was a shine behind me and I heard Nike's voice say, "It's fine. Crush that drakon and come out victorious. I'll try to fix things up later."

I wanted to say that it wasn't fine, when there was another flash behind me. I heard the flapping of wings and a pure white pegasus landed next to me. Then I realized that this was the original Pegasus. I stared at it in awe when it neighed. I looked up and saw the drakon spit acid at me. I quickly jumped on Pegasus and he flew upward.

"That was close," I breathed. "Sneak in closer to the head."

Pegasus silently flew toward the drakon's head, but out of its view.

"Closer," I urged silently.

He flew me closer to the rampaging drakon.

"Hiya!" I yelled and struck my sword in its eye with all my strength. Pegasus kicked its eye with his hooves for a good measure.

The drakon roared and disintegrated into sand. I slid off of Pegasus and landed in a heap at my broken house. Pegasus immediately flew away. I gathered some stuff that survived the wreckage: some clothes, all my money in a non-breakable jar (made by some Hephaestus campers from camp) and a backpack. I folded my clothes and put them in my bag. I placed my jar of money on top of it. I sighed. Staying here wouldn't help; it'll cause too much attention. Instead I went back to the empty area. It wasn't the best place to sleep, but it would have to do. I used my bag as a pillow and fell asleep.

I had a dream that I was in Olympus where Nike and Aphrodite were arguing.

"Just let her!" my mother argued. She had a medal around her neck so she must've won a recent contest. "There's no harm done by letting one more demigod staying at the house!"

"No way!" Aphrodite said. She was wearing a red silk dress. "Your daughter is a selfish person!"

"No, people are just jealous!" Nike corrected. "You of all people should know."

Aphrodite smiled. "Of course I should!" she said striking a model pose. "I'm the goddess of beauty!"

"Exactly!" she said. "So let Chrissy stay!"

Aphrodite thought about it. "Well, your daughter seems to have a little crush on my dear son," she said. "What a wonderful twist! Twist and turns. Lovely! Sure, but I'll let dear Adonis decide the rules and stuff."

"Since when were there rules?!" Nike protested.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have other things to do. Toodles!" she waved her hand and disappeared.

I woke up by the feeling of someone shaking me.

"Chrysaline!" a familiar voice said. "Wake up!"

I groaned and opened my eyes. I saw Adonis standing over me. What time was it anyway? I saw the sky and saw the stars in a little bit of light. It was only dawn!

"What?" I groaned.

I felt tired and my back was sore.

"Come on," he said unenthusiastically. "My mom said to let you stay at my place."

"I know," I said from my dream before.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. He was a bit stronger than I expected him to be and I was almost right in front if his face.

"Thanks," I muttered pulling away from him.

I turned around and got my backpack blushing a bit, hoping that he didn't see.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter and not updating. I made a deal with Hydra that I would write the chapter when she wrote her chapter for our other story, but she didn't keep her part... T_T **


	7. Chapter 7

Kokkinos's PoV

I saw Chrysaline with my Adonis from outside the window of the mansion. Wait- did I just say MY Adonis?! What is wrong with me?

"Hey, Jade, come down," Adonis called.

I ran down the stairs and saw Chrysaline holding hands uneasily with Adonis. I felt a strange feeling inside me; I never felt anything like this. What is wrong with me?

"Jade, meet Chrysaline," Adonis said. "Chrysaline, meet Jade."

I would so love to teleport her to Tartarus; however, I knew that if I wanted to stay here, I couldn't do that.

"Hello, I'm Jade," I said in cheerful tone.

"Hi, I'm Chrysaline, Chrissy for short," Chrysaline said in a dull tone.

"So, Chrysaline is going to stay here for a while because a drakon destroyed her own house," Adonis explained. "I hope it isn't inconvenient for you, Jade."

"It's okay," I said, realizing that Adonis was cuter when he blushed.

"Where's my room?" Chrysaline asked, ruining the moment.

"Upstairs, third door to the left," Adonis replied.

"Thanks," Chrysaline said, running up the stairs.

After Chrysaline left, an awkward silence filled the room. It was so quiet that I could hear the grandfather clock ticking very loudly. Adonis and I looked at each other for a moment then both looked at each other. The clock read 5:05 am.

"Umm... I guess since we're both we should eat breakfast," Adonis suggested.

"Sure," I said.

-

Adonis made a breakfast of fried eggs, sausages, and toast- a regular human breakfast (or so I heard).

"Here, I don't know if you will like it," he said.

"Thank you anyway," I said politely before taking a bite out of the egg. "Oh, it's delicious!"

"Thanks," Adonis said, suddenly interested in his glass of orange juice. Adonis noticed me staring at him and quickly started to wolf down his toast. Then he started to choke on his food and his face turned into an eggplant purple.

"Are you okay?" I asked in a panicky voice.

'What should I do? What should I do?' I panicked. Since it was a life-and-death situation, I did the only thing I could do. I tapped the back of his throat and the piece of toast he was choking on came out. His face turned its normal shade as he gasped for breathe.

"Thanks," Adonis said when he finally caught his breath.

"You're welcome," I said.

"I'm sorry, but I think I lost my appetite, Jade. If you would excuse me," he quickly left the room.

I hope he feels better...

-

Adonis's PoV

Ugh... I thought that I was going to die by a piece of toast. That will be on the headline of the town's newspaper: Boy Murdered By a Piece of Toast. I'm sure if I really died by a piece of toast, more people are going to laugh than cry at my funeral. Luckily, Jade saved me from that; but the way she got the toast out of my throat almost seemed, unnatural... She must be a daughter of Apollo. Perhaps it was a medical technique. Anyway, I'll be really glad if she didn't tell everyone in town. If she tells about the incident This morning, my life would be over.

I went to my room to get some sleep, after all, it was 6 am. I slid into the covers and closed my eyes. However, I couldn't seen to fall asleep! The toast thing still kept bothering me. What if she used this information to black mail me? What if she wanted to embarrass me in front of the whole town, thus, making me the town fool that England has? Perhaps she wanted the mansion or wanted me to do a difficult task. Drawing from all of these thoughts, I concluded she wanted something from me.

Feeling frustrated and sleep deprived of all this, I fled my room and knocked on Jade's door.

"Come in," Jade's voice replied.

"Oh, it's Adonis," she said in a surprised voice. She changed into a green, four leaf clover pattern, two piece pajama. Why does she have to be so cute? Wait I did not say that she is cute! What's wrong with me?

Regardless of that, I grabbed her and pinned her arms down on the bed. My face was so close to her's and I could feel my face heating up. Her expression was confused which made her look even cuter.

"What's wrong, Adonis?" Jade asked.

"Um... Are you going to everyone that I almost died, choking on a piece of toast?" I asked.

"No, why would I do that?" she replied.

'Oh good, my reputation is going to be fine,' I thought.

"Then thanks," I said.

"You're welcome," she said, smiling. I thought that I could just die after seeing her bright smile.

"How long are you going to keep her in a position like that?" I turned to see who's voice it was and saw Chrysaline leaning against the door.

Oh, no! I have a feeling that Chrysaline will get the wrong idea of me and Jade. Why does this happen to me?


	8. Chapter 8

_Chrysaline's PoV_

"H-hey, I can explain," Adonis stuttered.

"No, I can explain," Jade said hurriedly closing the door.

I stared at her. "Then I'll have a good explanation when I get back."

"From where?" she said sounding relieved.

"Somewhere you don't need to know."

"Doesn't matter. I'll find out anyway."

"Well, the clues are right in front of you," I said motioning to my sword. "You can go back to whatever you were doing with Adonis now."

"Hey, I told you-"

I didn't stay long for her explanations. I walked out the door and went to my usual training site. No, it wasn't true I was going to train in the first place. I was going to ask Adonis where the kitchen was so I can get a cup of water (mansions are huge) but I saw him in _that_ position so it was probably not the best idea to interfere. Luckily, I had my sword with me, so I could train anyway, though it wasn't like I planned. I imagined a fake person and struck it with a sword. Actually, it was kind of awkward imagining a fake person. If only I could fight with dummies like they do in Camp Half-Blood (which I go to once a year). I held my sword a bit tighter.

"I need to use the resources that I have here," I chided.

I continued training, stabbing here and slashing there. I sat back feeling tired. When I looked up, the sky was a light blue with the sun not that high up. I glanced at the ruins of my house then quickly looked away. Then I saw something shining in the ruins. What could that be?

I went over to see what it was and it was a bracelet of a heart with wings. I held it up and looked at it. It was still in the same state that it was years ago when that boy gave it to me. I recalled the time from years ago.

"Hey Chrissy!" the boy said.

"Hi," I greeted back.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked and pulled me to a bench.

"What's wrong?" I asked swinging my legs.

"I'm leaving," he said.

I froze. "How long did you know this?"

"Not too long ago."

"And you didn't tell me?" I said.

He laughed. "I only knew last week! I'm leaving today too."

I bit my lip. "So why are you telling me now? Where are you going to?"

"Because," he said bringing out the word slowly, "I'm going to New York and it's going to be hard to see each other again."

He smiled. "That's why I made something for you."

I gave him a questioning look.

"Put out your hand."

I did as he said and he put a bracelet around it.

"Thanks," I said. I saw the winged heart. "Oh, so that's why you asked me what my favorite symbol was!"

He grinned. "Glad you're so fast Chrissy."

He gave me one last hug and left.

Later, I had taken it off because I missed him more when I saw it, but I still kept it with me. I even forced myself to forget his name. I smiled as I put it back on and went back to train again.

Hey, I thought, that boy actually looked like what Adonis must've looked like when he was younger.

"That's not possible," I said to myself.

"What's not possible?" Adonis asked from behind me.

I jumped and dropped my sword.

"You scared me!" I said picking up my sword.

He smiled slightly. "Jade said that you were out..."

"So you were going to make my life easier by you coming here and explaining," I said jokingly.

Adonis's face turned red. "I swear, that's not what you think it is!"

He explained everything about the toast and choking on it and I bursted out laughing.

"Sorry, I shouldn't be laughing," I said. "So you're okay now?"

He nodded and glanced at my wrist. "Uh, what's that?"

I quickly hid the bracelet with my sleeve. "What's what?"

"That- oh, forget it," he muttered.

"Okay," I said. "Anyway, thanks for explaining. See you later!"

I pushed him halfway to his mansion (I swear, he has no sense about blending in) and ran back to the empty field.


End file.
